


The Tragedy of the Albatross

by Theconsultingdetective



Series: 30 AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Cas, future daddy!dean, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/Theconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and a very pregnant, very hormonal Cas watch a Nature documentary. It does not end well. (Pregnant!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of the Albatross

          When the baby albatross hatched, Dean knew he was in trouble.  
"It's so beautiful, Dean," Cas sniffed, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder and stroking the pronounced swell of his belly. Dean nodded.  
"It is," he agreed, watching Cas and the episode of Nature unfolding in front of them. Cas sniffed again as the albatross took toddling steps, watching him stumble and right himself, stumble and right himself.  
"It's just so beautiful," Cas gushed, pawing at his eyes. "Isn't life just beautiful, Dean?"  
"Sure is, sweetheart," Dean agreed, shifting Cas into his lap, feeling a crying jag coming on.  
"Imagine our baby," Cas went on, rubbing his baby bump fondly, eyes a little red. "Taking their first steps, tripping, falling...oh, god, what if they scrape their knee? What if they get hurt, Dean? We can't let them get hurt..." he babbled, rubbing at his eyes. Dean shook his head.  
"Cas, they're not gonna get hurt, they're gonna be fine. They are," he assured, but Cas was looking back at the television as the albatross tried to take off. As it toddled out towards the waterside, Cas gave a warning sniffle and a thick-voiced, "Oh, Dean..." before bursting into tears, sobbing and shoving his face into Dean's chest. It would've been amusing if it hadn't been Dean's boyfriend it was happening to. Dean sighed and massaged Cas' back, hushing him gently.  
"It's so sweet, Dean," he sobbed, for not apparent reason other than the sheer adorableness of the dear little albatross toddling across the coastline, then taking off. "It's so adorable! Our little baby's going to be like that..." he gave a few heaving sobs, then went on. "...going to learn how to walk, and talk, and swim..." He gave a few ragged breaths, pawing at his eyes. Dean wiped away his tears and gathered him into his arms, Cas' voice a little muffled from the fabric of Dean's flannel.  
"It's gonna be okay," Dean soothed, 'shh'-ing him gently. "We're gonna be so happy, honey. Okay?" Cas sniffed, pulled his head out of Dean's chest, and nodded, eyes red and chin quivering.  
"Okay, " Dean agreed, smiling and turning back to the television.  
" _The baby albatrosses have one more obstacle to face on their journey to ultimate freedom-the great white shark_ ," the announcer said solemnly. The baby albatross started floundering in midair and Dean winced, fearing another breakdown.  
"...How about we watch som'm else, baby?" he asked, and Cas, having the same thought, nodded fervently. He handed Cas the tissue box and found reruns of Queer Eye For The Straight Guy, the only thing that was sure not to set Cas to weeping, relieved to not get stuck watching the albatross meet it's all too imminent demise.  


End file.
